


Nachtschwarz (Kapitel 4-6)

by ValeriaKarasu



Series: Nachtschwarz [2]
Category: Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animal Death, Animals, Blood, Cats, Chaptered, Character Death, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Death, Deutsch | German, Epic Battles, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Inspired by Warriors - Erin Hunter, Murder, Novel, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Owls, Prophecy, References to Warriors - Erin Hunter, StarClan (Warriors), Strong Female Characters, Suspense, Talking Animals, Traitor, Treason, Urban Fantasy, Violence, War, nachtschwarz - Freeform, ongoing, tierfantasy, valeriakarasu
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeriaKarasu/pseuds/ValeriaKarasu
Summary: Seit vielen Blattwechseln leben die zwei Katzenclans des Waldes, der BlattClan und der WurzelClan, in kaltem Frieden Seite an Seite. Nachtpfote, eine junge Schülerin des BlattClans, wächst an der Seite ihrer Freunde Wüstenpfote und Tannenpfote und ihrer Mentorin Wasserfell zu einer starken Kriegerin heran. Doch eines Nachts fallen die Krieger des WurzelClans unter ihrem machtgierigen Anführer Zapfenstern in ihr Lager ein und treiben den BlattClan aus ihrem Territorium. Ohne Zuhause, verwirrt und verloren sind die Katzen gezwungen, in eine Welt zu fliehen, in der nichts mehr so ist, wie es war.Morgenstern, die Anführerin des BlattClans, ist aber noch längst nicht bereit aufzugeben - sie ist entschlossen, das Territorium zurück in ihre Pfoten zu bekommen, und wenn sie dafür in den Krieg ziehen muss.Währenddessen hat Nachtpfote eine ganze Reihe eigener Probleme: eine seltsame Prophezeiung, eine geheime Freundschaft mit einem verfeindeten Krieger und den schrecklichen Verdacht, dass es einen Verräter gleich in der Mitte ihrer engsten Freunde geben könnte.
Series: Nachtschwarz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013802





	Nachtschwarz (Kapitel 4-6)

**Author's Note:**

> An der Geschichte von Nachtpfote, der kleinen schwarzen Kriegerkatze, sitze ich mittlerweile schon neun Jahre. Ich bin auch immer noch nicht komplett fertig mit der Überarbeitung der hinteren Kapitel. Die Geschichte hat mich über den Großteil meines Lebens begleitet und bedeutet mir sehr viel - jetzt habe ich mich schließlich entschieden, sie zu veröffentlichen, damit auch ihr sie lesen und hoffentlich mögen könnt. Lasst euch nicht täuschen - es fängt "harmlos" an, wird aber noch sehr düster.  
> Ich habe das Buch ursprünglich mit Word geschrieben und beim Kopieren des Textes auf diese Seite haben sich leider einige Sachen im Format verschoben und verändert. Ich hoffe, das stört nicht allzu sehr. Ich entschuldige mich für alle etwaigen Tippfehler, die durch den Übergang auftreten. Ansonsten wünsche ich viel Spaß.  
> Weitere Kapitel folgen!

**RAUCHFUß' KUNDE**

Nachtpfote schlug die Augen auf. Stimmen hatten sie geweckt. Schläfrig blinzelte sie in den Sonnenschein und gähnte. Das Gras beugte sich im Wind und schlug sanft gegen ihre Flanke, ein paar Katzenlängen weiter gurgelte und plätscherte der Fluss. Langsam rollte sie sich zur Seite und stemmte sich auf die Pfoten. Auf der Suche nach den Stimmen, die sie geweckt hatten, drehte sie sich um und entdeckte Messerzahn.  
Der goldbraun gestreifte Kater lag ein Stück weit entfernt im plattgedrückten Gras. Dreckpelz, der Heiler, beugte sich über ihn. „Jetzt halt endlich still“, hörte Nachtpfote seine raue Stimme. „Sonst löst sich der Verband.“  
Besorgt tappte Nachtpfote zu den beiden herüber und schaute über Dreckpelz' Schulter auf den Zweiten Anführer hinab. Eine tiefe Wunde überzog seine Seite, auf die der Heiler gerade dicke Spinnweben drückte. Als Dreckpelz sie bemerkte, warf er ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu.  
„Wird er wieder gesund?“, fragte Nachtpfote ängstlich.  
Der alte Kater schnaubte nur. „Messerzahn ist stark. Er wird's schon überleben.“  
Messerzahn hob den Kopf und sah zu Nachtpfote auf. „Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen.“  
Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, klatschte Dreckpelz eine neue Lage Spinnweben auf seine Flanke. Messerzahn jaulte auf.  
„Jetzt halt endlich still“, knurrte Dreckpelz, verzweifelt bemüht den Verband auf Messerzahns Flanke zu halten. „Von dir müsste ich doch eigentlich erwarten können, dass du dich nicht wie ein zickiges Junges aufführst!“  
Nachtpfote unterdrückte ein Kichern und beschloss, den Heiler mit seinem Problem lieber allein zu lassen. Ihre Beine trugen sie fort von dem Fluss und ein Stück über die Lichtung, die der BlattClan jetzt wohl oder übel sein Zuhause nennen musste. Ihr Blick glitt über die anderen Katzen, die sich auf dem Boden zusammengerollt hatten oder untereinander ein Stück Frischbeute teilten. Sie entdeckte Blattsprenkel und Kieselschweif, die miteinander redeten. Tannenpfote schien sich mit Wüstenpfote und Klettenpfote eine Maus zu teilen und Morgenstern sprach mit Feuerpelz und Streifenfell am anderen Ende der Wiese. Doch der Schrecken der Nacht schien wie ein finsterer Schleier über den Katzen zu liegen.  
Plötzlich kam sich Nachtpfote unter dem tiefblauen Himmelszelt klein und hilflos vor. Kein Blatt und kein Strauch schützte sie vor der endlosen Weite, die auf ihrem Pelz lag, und dem neugierigen Blick der Wolken. Eilig begab sie sich an den Rand der Lichtung, wo sie sich in den Schatten eines Brombeerbuschs kauerte. Das Rascheln der Bäume um sich zu haben war ihr ein Trost. Aber etwas stimmte nicht. Eine leichte Brise strich ihr um die Ohren und brachte den Gestank des WurzelClans mit sich. Nachtpfote erstarrte. Erinnerungen an den nächtlichen Kampf schossen ihr ins Gedächtnis. Krallen, die im Mondlicht aufblitzten, Blut, das über die Büsche spritzte – mit Gewalt drängte sie die Bilder zurück und prüfte die Luft. Der Geruch schien nicht frisch zu sein. Vermutlich hatten die feindlichen Krieger die alten Grenzen des BlattClans mit ihren eigenen Markierungen überdeckt. Ein Anflug von Wut brach über sie herein.  
 _SternenClan, bitte lass uns schnell wieder auf die Pfoten kommen, damit Zapfenstern kriegt, was er verdient!_ Ihre Krallen schlossen sich um ein trockenes Blatt und zerdrückten es zu Staub. _Ich werde die beste Kriegerin, die der Wald je gesehen hat. Und ich hole uns unser Zuhause zurück!  
_ Ihr Nest im Bau der Schüler musste nun eiskalt sein. Als hätte es sie nie gegeben. Nachtpfote fauchte und schleuderte die Überreste des Blattes von sich. In dem Moment blieb ihr Blick an Messerzahn hängen.  
Der Zweite Anführer schien die Tortur mit dem Heiler endlich überstanden zu haben, der Verband bedeckte seine Flanke und Messerzahn bewegte sich vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu stören. Nun saß er im Gras, Morgenstern zu seiner Linken, die Augen grimmig zusammengekniffen. Feuerpelz und Streifenfell waren nirgends zu sehen.  
„Der WurzelClan hat unser Lager in seiner Gewalt.“  
Nachtpfote konnte seine Worte kaum verstehen. Sie hielt ganz still, die Ohren im Wind, um nichts zu verpassen.  
Morgenstern antwortete eine ganze Weile nicht. Unruhig beobachtete Nachtpfote, wie ihr Schweif zweimal heftig durch die Luft peitschte. Schließlich wandte die goldene Kätzin sich um, das Nackenfell in der Brise gesträubt. Ihre Augen waren so kalt und blau wie der Himmel.  
„Dann werden wir eben kämpfen, bis es wieder unser ist.“

Nachtpfote wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als ein Rascheln im Gebüsch sie aufschrecken ließ. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz und sie fuhr hoch. Auf den ersten Blick konnte sie nichts Verdächtiges entdecken. Die Katzen des BlattClans hatten sich auf der Lichtung verteilt, vereinzelt streunte ein Krieger durch das Unterholz, wohl auf Morgensterns Befehl hin, ein Auge auf die Umgebung zu haben und den Clan rechtzeitig vor Gefahren warnen zu können.  
Die Ohren nach hinten gedreht lauschte Nachtpfote auf ein weiteres Geräusch. Sie überlegte, ob es ein Vogel gewesen war, der im Herbstlaub nach Würmern suchte, da raschelte es erneut. Nein, es war eindeutig zu laut für einen Vogel. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Büsche gleiten, die die Wiese fast gänzlich umschlossen. Ein paar Wacholderzweige nicht unweit von ihr zitterten.  
 _Der Wind?  
_ Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen prüfte Nachtpfote die Luft, aber es ging kein Wind. Sie versuchte noch, etwas im Schatten der Wacholder zu erkennen, da hörte sie die Stimme.  
„Nachtpfote! Hier drüben!“  
Ein kalter Schauer jagte über ihren Rücken. Innerhalb einer Sekunde war sie auf den Beinen. Ihre Schnurrhaare zitterten, als sie das Gebüsch absuchte, aus dem die Stimme gekommen war. Etwas bewegte sich dort und brachte die Pflanzen zum Beben, die Ahnung zweier gelber Augen, dann zog sich ein stämmiger Körper ins Unterholz zurück. Das war definitiv kein Vogel gewesen.  
Obwohl ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlug, tappte Nachtpfote vor. Sie war nicht sicher, glaubte aber nicht, dass es eine Katze aus dem BlattClan gewesen war. Misstrauisch näherte sie sich dem Ort, wo der Fremde verschwunden war. Mit einem Blick vergewisserte sie sich, dass niemand sie beobachtete. Elsterkralle und Blattsprenkel hatten sich abgewandt, Mottenfuß war in ein Gespräch mit Fleckenfell und Wolkenschweif vertieft. Als keiner sie sah, schlüpfte Nachtpfote ins Gebüsch. Die Krallen ausgefahren und bereit sie einzusetzen, schob sie sich voran. Die Zweige stachen ihr unangenehm ins Fell, aber sie zwängte sich trotzdem weiter.  
Ein letztes Rascheln – und dann sah sie sich einem alten grauen Kater gegenüber. Einer, der den aufdringlichen Geruch des WurzelClans verströmte. Einer, der ihr obendrein sehr bekannt war. Nachtpfotes Unbehagen verwandelte sich in Wut. „Du schon wieder!“, fauchte sie und sträubte den Pelz.  
Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum er so plötzlich hier auftauchte, und es interessierte sie eigentlich auch gar nicht. Dieser Ort war jetzt die vorübergehende Zufluchtsstätte ihres Clans und Nachtpfote würde sie gegen jeden Eindringling verteidigen. Und nicht nur das. Die Wahrheit war, dass sie sich beinahe freute, ihm erneut gegenüberzustehen. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten schneller als eine Wolke Bienen.  
 _Letzte Nacht im Wald bin ich davongelaufen. Ich hatte keine Wahl, Zapfenstern und seine Krieger waren nur ein paar Katzenlängen entfernt. Aber noch einmal werde ich dir den Gefallen nicht erweisen, Rauchfuß!_ Sie suchte das Unterholz nach weiteren Feinden ab, doch der Älteste schien alleine gekommen zu sein. Mit neuer Entschlossenheit baute die schwarze Kätzin sich vor ihm auf, die Krallen bereit sich in seinen Pelz zu schlagen.  
Doch Rauchfuß ging überhaupt nicht auf ihren angriffslustigen Ton ein. „Es wird bald etwas Schreckliches passieren“, sagte er und seine Stimme war eindringlich.  
Nachtpfote kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sehr richtig! Ich werde dir das Fell über die Ohren ziehen!“ Ihr Schwanz peitschte wild durch die Luft. „Wie kannst du es wagen, herzukommen?“, stieß sie zornig hervor.  
 _Jetzt sind es_ meine _Clangefährten, die nur wenige Fuchslängen entfernt sind, Rauchfuß! Jetzt ist es anders, jetzt bin ich bereit für den Kampf!  
_ Der alte Kater schien es jedoch nicht auf Tatzenhiebe anzulegen. „Fahr deine Krallen ein, Schülerin“, brummte er, „Ich bin wohl kaum so mäusehirnig, mich mit deinen Freunden anzulegen.“ Eine Sekunde wanderte sein Blick ins Dickicht, zur Lichtung hinüber. „Ich will mit dir sprechen. Nur dafür bin ich den Weg hergekommen.“  
Nachtpfote versuchte, sich die Überraschung, die seine Worte bei ihr ausgelöst hatten, nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
 _Sprechen? Warum sollte er mit_ mir _sprechen wollen?  
_ Misstrauisch fuhr sie die Krallen ein, aber sie ließ den alten Kater nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. „Weshalb hat dich Zapfenstern geschickt?“, wollte sie wissen. „Hat er es sich anders überlegt? Will er uns ausrichten, wie leid es ihm tut?“ Nachtpfote machte sich keine Mühe, ihre Abscheu zu verbergen. Sie spuckte die Worte fast.  
Rauchfuß senkte den Kopf, als schämte er sich ihre Worte. „Ich wurde nicht geschickt.“  
Einen Herzschlag lang vergaß sie ihre Wut und legte verwirrt den Kopf schief. „Was ist es dann?“  
„Niemand weiß, dass ich hier bin.“ Der Älteste starrte in den Wald, als fürchtete er, dass der SternenClan persönlich ihm auf den Pfoten war. „Ich selbst habe diese Entscheidung getroffen. Ich konnte das nicht länger mit ansehen.“  
Mit jedem seiner Worte wuchs Nachtpfotes Verwirrung. Sie hatte ihre Muskeln gelockert und längst vergessen, dass sie ihm noch ein paar Sekunden zuvor am liebsten an die Kehle gesprungen wäre. „Wovon sprichst du?“  
Rauchfuß seufzte und sah ihr zum ersten Mal wirklich in die Augen. „Zapfenstern hat nicht vor, den BlattClan zu verbannen“, flüsterte er. „Er plant, die Katzen des Waldes zu einem einzigen Clan zu vereinen.“  
„Was?!“, brachte Nachtpfote ungläubig heraus. Jedes Haar in ihrem Pelz stellte sich auf.  
Rauchfuß warf durch das Gebüsch einen Blick auf die Lichtung und legte warnend die Ohren an. „Nicht so laut! Oder willst du mir deine Freunde auf den Hals hetzen?“  
Nachtpfote zuckte zusammen und streckte kurz ihren Kopf durch die Zweige. Doch es schien, als wäre niemand auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Blattsprenkel und Elsterkralle saßen jetzt am Flussufer, Morgenstern unterhielt sich mit Dreckpelz und ein paar Katzen schienen noch immer darauf zu warten, dass der Heiler sich ihre Wunden ansah. Eine Welle der Erleichterung floss durch ihren Körper, die allerdings so schnell wieder verschwand, wie sie gekommen war.  
 _Was machst du hier? Warum versteckst du dich vor deinen eigenen Clangefährten? Hockst wie ein Kaninchen im Gebüsch und redest mit deinem Feind...  
_ Unentschlossen grub Nachtpfote ihre Krallen in den Boden. Die Worte des alten Katers brannten wie Wespenstiche auf ihrer Haut. „Vielleicht sollte ich das tun“, knurrte sie. „Denn wenn du die Wahrheit sagst – und Zapfenstern ist auf ein Bündnis zwischen den Clans aus – warum berichtest du mir davon? Warum sollte Zapfenstern wollen, dass der Feind von seinem Plan weiß?“  
Rauchfuß schnaubte. „Ich wurde nicht geschickt“, insistierte er und legte verärgert die Ohren an.  
„Was hat er vor?“  
„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!“  
Nachtpfote unterdrückte den Schwall Wut, der wieder in ihr hochkochte. Sie wurde aus seinem Verhalten einfach nicht schlau. Warum sollte er das Risiko auf sich nehmen, sich aus seiner Gruppe zu schleichen, um entgegen dem Willen seines Anführers in Kontakt mit dem feindlichen Clan zu treten? Sie öffnete schon das Maul um etwas zu erwidern, als ihr ein schrecklicher Gedanke kam. Ihr Blick huschte erneut ins Unterholz, die Bäume wisperten mit gedämpften Stimmen.  
„Wie hast du uns gefunden?“, flüsterte sie.  
Der BlattClan hatte sorgsam darauf geachtet, seine Spuren zu verwischen, um zu verhindern, dass die Angreifer ihm folgen konnten. Nach seiner Zusammenkunft am Fluss hatte Morgenstern Krieger losgeschickt, falsche Fährten zu legen, und Wachtposten aufgestellt, um ihren Katzen allen Schutz zu gewähren, den sie bieten konnte.  
 _Wie also hat Rauchfuß uns gefunden? Ist es etwa doch so einfach, uns zu folgen?  
_ Der alte Kater schüttelte beschwichtigend den Kopf. „Es war mehr Glück als alles andere. Ich habe stundenlang gesucht.“ Er schien zu spüren, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag, und fügte hinzu: „Zapfenstern hat nicht vor, seine Krieger nach euch zu schicken. Wenn ich zurückkehre, werde ich meine Fährte vernichten. Er kann euch nicht finden.“  
Nachtpfote verdrehte ungläubig die Ohren. Sie war sich da nicht so sicher. Es war einfach unmöglich, dass Rauchfuß helfen wollte! „Angenommen du sagst die Wahrheit“, hob sie vorsichtig an, „Warum kommst du damit zu mir? Warum gehst du nicht zu Morgenstern?“  
Daraufhin grunzte der alte Kater nur. Nachtpfote bemerkte den Spott in seinen Augen. „Reiner Zufall. Du warst mir vom Gebüsch aus am nächsten. Was bedauerlich ist, denn jetzt muss ich mich mit einer dummen Schülerin herumschlagen.“  
Nachtpfote grub ihre Krallen tiefer in die nasse Erde. „Was hält mich eigentlich davon ab, dir meine Zähne in den Pelz zu schlagen?“  
„Flöhe?“, schlug er vor. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, aber gleich darauf verfinsterte sich sein Ausdruck wieder. Die Traurigkeit, die seinen Blick nun trübte, hätte er nicht spielen können.  
Die schwarze Kätzin blinzelte irritiert und wütend. Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie aus der Situation machen sollte. Sagte er doch die Wahrheit? Plante Zapfenstern, die Clans zu vereinen? Aber selbst wenn, was versprach Rauchfuß sich davon, herzukommen und sie zu warnen? Was dachte er, dass sie tun sollte? Genauso gut konnte es sich bei seiner Anwesenheit um eine einzige Falle handeln. „Also berichte Morgenstern und dann verschwinde von hier“, knurrte sie schließlich.  
„Das werde ich nicht tun“, wehrte Rauchfuß ab. Rasch sah er zur Lichtung hinüber. „Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass Morgenstern über meine Anwesenheit erfreut wäre. Bestenfalls würde sie meinen Worten keinen Glauben schenken. Weniger Glück hätte ich, wenn ich auf ihrem Frischbeutehaufen lande.“  
Nachtpfote starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Du kommst hierher, nur ein paar Stunden nach dem Angriff, um mir deine Lügen zu erzählen? Denn wie sollte ich deine Worte glauben, wenn du nicht einmal den Mut hast, Morgenstern Rede und Antwort zu stehen?!“  
Satz für Satz war sie lauter geworden und Rauchfuß wand sich unbehaglich. „Ich werde im WurzelClan nach Unterstützung suchen“, sagte er, ohne auf ihre Vorwürfe einzugehen. Der Wind zauste seinen grauen Pelz, als er sich streckte. „Und wenn es erneut zum Kampf kommt“, fügte er mit rauer Stimme an, „dann werde ich auf eurer Seite stehen.“  
Nachtpfote schnappte nach Luft. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Herzschlag, doch es war ihr unmöglich herauszufinden, ob er log.  
 _Das kann nicht sein Ernst sein! Was für ein Trick ist das?  
_ Sie öffnete das Maul, doch ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, raschelte es im Gebüsch. Nachtpfote spitzte ihre Ohren und hörte mehrere Katzen, viel zu nah, die sich durch das Unterholz bewegten. Wohl eine Jagdpatrouille, die Morgenstern ausgeschickt hatte. Der Geruch frischer Beute lag in der Luft. Noch während Nachtpfote versuchte, einen Blick auf die Patrouille zu erhaschen, drehte Rauchfuß um und schlich davon. Bevor das Gestrüpp seinen grauen Pelz verschluckte, sah er noch einmal zurück. „Ich treffe dich auf der Großen Versammlung.“  
Und dann war Rauchfuß fort.  
Nachtpfote rührte sich nicht, den Blick auf das Unterholz gerichtet, in dem er verschwunden war. Eine ganze Weile verharrte sie so ohne zu bemerken, wie die Schritte der Jagdpatrouille sich entfernten. Dann wanderten ihre Augen nach oben, suchten nach den Himmelsfetzen, die kalt zwischen den Baumkronen aufblitzten.  
 _Die Große Versammlung?  
_ Gedanken wirbelten durch ihren Kopf, während sie suchte, aber der Mond war nirgends zu sehen. Jede Vollmondnacht waren sich BlattClan und WurzelClan friedlich begegnet, auf einer Lichtung im Wald, die an beide Territorien grenzte. Die Clans hatten die Zeit genutzt, Neuigkeiten auszutauschen und sich gegenseitig Bericht über die Geschehnisse des vergangenen Monds zu erstatten. Aber nach den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht fiel es Nachtpfote schwer sich vorzustellen, Zapfenstern und seinen Kriegern friedlich gegenüberzutreten. Sie seufzte.  
Rauchfuß' Stimme noch in den Ohren drehte Nachtpfote um und machte sich ratlos auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Clan.

Zwei Tage später erwachte sie noch vor Sonnenaufgang. Das Erste, was sie spürte, war der Schmerz in ihren Pfoten. Mit einem Stöhnen drehte sie sich auf die Seite und blinzelte ins Dickicht. Den gesamten Vortag hatte sie mit Wasserfell, ihrer Mentorin, verbracht, die ihr die Kampfzüge und Jagdtechniken der Krieger des BlattClans vermittelte. Morgenstern legte größten Wert darauf, dass ihre Schüler trotz der Umstände das Training nicht vernachlässigten und ihre Fertigkeiten übten, um sich und ihre Gefährten schützen zu können. Nachtpfotes Rücken brannte an einer Stelle, an der Wasserfell sie erwischt hatte, als sie dem Übungsangriff der geschickten grauen Kätzin nicht schnell genug ausgewichen war. Sie fuhr kurz mit der Zunge darüber und dachte befriedigt daran, dass auch ihre Mentorin nicht ohne Spuren aus dieser Trainingsstunde gegangen war.  
Ein Blick nach rechts verriet ihr, dass die anderen Schüler noch schliefen. Tannenpfote, Klettenpfote und Wüstenpfote lagen nicht weit von ihr, dicht aneinander gedrängt, unter schwankenden Farnwedeln. Auch sie hatten den letzten Tag unter der Leitung ihrer Mentoren verbracht, und Nachtpfote spürte einen kleinen Stich des Bedauerns, dass sie kaum Zeit gehabt hatte, ein Wort mit Tannenpfote zu wechseln. Am Vorabend war sie völlig erschöpft auf ihren Schlafplatz gefallen.  
Mit einem Gähnen streckte die Kätzin ihre Beine und rappelte sich auf. An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. Die Körper der ruhenden BlattClan-Katzen am Rand der Lichtung waren im Halblicht kaum auszumachen. Die Krieger lagen ein Stück tiefer im Wald, in der Nähe der Königinnen und ihrer Jungen. Sie hatten die bestgeschützte Stelle bekommen, die der Clan hatte finden können, eine Reihe von Brombeerbüschen, die die Krieger auf Messerzahns Befehl hin mit starken Zweigen gegen Wind und Wetter verstärkt hatten. Eine Bewegung im Unterholz ließ Nachtpfote erstarren, doch es war nur Streifenfell, der im Wald nach Gefahren lauschte. Ein weiteres Gähnen unterdrückend schlich die Schülerin in das Unterholz. Die Anführerin und ihr Stellvertreter hatten sich unweit der Ältesten am Fuß einer Esche niedergelassen, Morgensterns goldenes Fell stach deutlich aus dem Zweiggewirr hervor.  
Als das erste Licht die Spitzen der Grashalme berührte, bat Nachtpfote Messerzahn, auf die Jagd gehen zu dürfen. Der goldbraune Kater, der sich eben mit einem Grummeln auf die Beine stemmte, schien sich endlich von seinen Kampfwunden zu erholen. Die Spinnweben auf seiner Flanke waren von Blut getränkt, doch es schien bereits seit einer Weile getrocknet zu sein. Mit seiner Erlaubnis verließ sie kurz darauf, ihre Nase in den Wind gereckt, die Lichtung. Falls er Bedenken hatte, eine junge Schülerin ohne Begleitung eines Kriegers in einen fremden Wald zu schicken, so hielt er sie zurück. Der warnende Blick in seinen Augen genügte, um Nachtpfote zu verdeutlichen, dass sie sich nicht zu weit von der Lichtung entfernen durfte.  
Am Waldrand nahm Nachtpfote eine Kaninchenfährte auf, die jedoch mehrere Tage alt zu sein schien. Nur wenige Katzenlängen weiter allerdings stieß sie auf eine frische Fährte. Mit einem Rascheln schlossen sich die Tannenwedel hinter ihr und ließen sie in einer Art Dämmerlicht zurück, in das nur Sonne fiel, wenn der Wind in die Zweige griff. Die unbekannte Umgebung erschwerte den Clan-Katzen ihre Beutezüge und obwohl jeder, der sich von seinen Verletzungen durch die vergangene Schlacht soweit erholt hatte und jagen konnte, sein Bestes tat, gab es kaum genug Essen für sie alle.  
Entschlossen geduckt und mit ihrem schwarzen Pelz beinahe unsichtbar folgte Nachtpfote der Fährte. Die wurde Schritt für Schritt stärker, bis sie das Kaninchen schließlich entdeckte. Lautlos pirschte sie sich an das Tier heran, wie es ahnungslos an einem Haselstrauch knabberte. Die schwarze Katze setzte bedacht ihre Pfoten auf das Laub und prüfte die Windrichtung. Sie spannte die Muskeln, bereit nach vorne zu stürzen.  
„ _Du hast es schon wieder entwischen lassen, Nachtjunges!“  
_ „ _Gar nicht wahr!“  
_ „ _Du bist so ungeschickt! Aus dir wird niemals eine Jägerin!“  
_ Die Erinnerung schoss ihr so plötzlich durch den Kopf, dass Nachtpfote auffuhr. Ein Zweig brach unter ihrer Pfote, das Knacken hallte beschämend laut durch das Gehölz. Das Kaninchen streckte seine zuckende Nase in die Luft. Nachtpfote sah, wie seine Augen sich weiteten, im nächsten Moment rannte es zwischen den Bäumen davon und verschwand in seinem Bau.  
Enttäuscht biss die Schülerin ihre Zähne zusammen. Seit ihrer Begegnung mit Rauchfuß war sie nicht mehr bei der Sache. Ihr Blick wanderte zu den Tannenwedeln zurück, hinter denen sich die Lichtung und der BlattClan befanden. Nicht zum ersten Mal überlegte sie, mit Morgenstern über die Angelegenheit zu sprechen, aber immer, wenn sie in Versuchung geriet, verließ sie der Mut gleich wieder. Sie war nicht sicher, ob es der richtige Weg war, Morgenstern damit zu belasten, wo sie doch bereits genug Sorgen hatte. Und schlimmer noch, sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, welche Konsequenzen die Angelegenheit für sie selbst haben mochte. Sie hatte mit einem Kater aus dem Lager des Feindes geredet, direkt in der Zufluchtsstätte ihres Clans. Sie hatte ihn laufen lassen. Wie ein Verräter. Ihr drehte sich der Magen um, wenn sie daran dachte, was ihre Freunde über sie denken mochten. Dass sie sich abwenden könnten, wütend und enttäuscht. Dass Morgenstern sie verurteilen würde.  
Ein Windzug schüttelte die Bäume und griff kalt in Nachtpfotes Fell. Nein, sie durfte niemandem davon erzählen. Vielleicht würden sich Rauchfuß' Worte auch als Lügen herausstellen, die ganze Geschichte sich als Falle erweisen...  
 _Aber warum?  
_ Sollte Rauchfuß gelogen haben und Zapfenstern hatte ihn tatsächlich geschickt? Wie lange Nachtpfote auch darüber nachdachte, sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, was Zapfenstern für einen Vorteil davon haben würde, seinen Ältesten zu schicken, Lügen zu verbreiten. Wenn er Späher ausgesandt hätte, um den Zufluchtsort des BlattClans in Erfahrung zu bringen, hätte er wohl sicher nicht seinen Ältesten gewählt, und der wäre nicht an Nachtpfote herangetreten und das Risiko eingegangen, von seinen Feinden entdeckt zu werden. Und trotzdem hatte Nachtpfote kaum geschlafen, sich in ihrem unbequemen Moosnest gewälzt und jeden Augenblick das Jaulen angreifender WurzelClan-Krieger erwartet.  
Frustriert und verwirrt streckte Nachtpfote ihre steifen Beine und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Fluss. Immerhin – wie es schien, hatte das Jagdglück sie noch nicht verlassen. Das trockene Rascheln von Laub machte sie auf eine Wühlmaus aufmerksam, die in der Nähe des Flusslaufes nach Nüssen suchte.  
Nachtpfote fuhr die Krallen aus, pirschte sich an und fing sie.

**FLUGUNTERRICHT**

„Also wie ich bereits sagte, ist es – warte!“  
Ohne auf die Warnung zu achten, breitete der Jungeulerich seine Flügel aus. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er sich vom Ast gestoßen und segelte mit ungeübten Schlägen durch die Luft, bevor er geräuschvoll auf dem nächsten Ast landete. Kurz sah es aus, als könnte er vom Baum fallen, doch dann steuerte er mit den Schwingen dagegen und fand das Gleichgewicht wieder. Triumphierend drehte sich Jib zu seinem Vater um.  
Ikarus schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf, spreizte seinerseits die Flügel und glitt wie ein Schatten zu seinem Sohn herüber. Nur ein Lufthauch zeugte davon, dass er neben Jib gelandet war. „Nicht so hastig“, sagte er. „Das Fliegen lernt man nicht von jetzt auf gleich.“  
Jib, noch ganz außer Atem von seinem ersten Flugversuch, kratzte ungeduldig mit den Krallen über das Holz. „Aber ich will es heute Nacht lernen!“  
Ikarus schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf, diesmal eine Spur von Belustigung in den schwarzen Augen. Mit vier kräftigen Flügelschlägen erhob er sich in die Luft. „Spüre den Wind unter deinen Schwingen!“, rief er seinem Sohn über die Schulter zu, „Und lass dich von ihm tragen.“ Er drehte ab und flog eine Runde um die Tanne. In der Nacht war er nicht mehr als ein Schemen. Jib blickte ihm bewundernd nach.  
Sobald Ikarus wieder auf Jibs Höhe war, glitt er lautlos zum nächsten Ast. Die Beine voran gestreckt stoppte er mit flachen, schnellen Flügelschlägen seinen Fall und grub die Krallen in die Rinde. Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Schüler um. „Und jetzt“, Ikarus nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, „versuche es noch einmal.“  
Jib holte tief Luft.  
 _In Ordnung. Das schaffe ich._  
Entschlossen löste er seine Klauen aus dem Holz und ließ sich vom Ast fallen.  
Ikarus beobachtete ihn dabei aufmerksam. „Du brauchst nicht so heftig mit den Flügeln zu schlagen“, sagte er. „Hab keine Angst, du wirst schon nicht abstürzen. Mach es ruhig, gleichmäßig. Bei der Kraft, die du so verbrauchst, musst du dich auf jedem zweiten Baum ausruhen.“  
Jib fehlte die Luft, um zu antworten. Der Waldboden schwankte gefährlich tief unter ihm. Eine innere Stimme warnte ihn, dass er mit Sicherheit abstürzen und sich alle Knochen brechen würde, wenn er nur einen Augenblick innehielt. Erst als sein Vater erneut rief, zwang er sich, das hektische Flattern zu stoppen, mit dem er sich verzweifelt hatte oben halten wollen. Es kostete ihn einige Kraft, bis er es schaffte, zwischen seinen Flügelschlägen mehrere Sekunden verstreichen zu lassen und sich auf jeden einzelnen zu konzentrieren. Erstaunlicherweise fiel er nicht ab. Nicht ein kleines Stück.  
„Gut so, Jib. Und jetzt gleiten!“  
Der junge Eulerich zögerte. In der Dunkelheit unter sich konnte er sehen, wie der Wind das Laub über den Boden jagte.  
Ikarus fächelte seine Federn. „Du schaffst das.“  
Die Zuversicht, mit der er die Worte sagte, ließ Jibs Herz höher schlagen. Sein Vater glaubte daran, dass er es schaffen konnte. Jib schluckte, warf einen letzten Blick nach unten und stellte all seine Bewegungen ein. Ihm rauschte das Blut in den Ohren und sein Magen drehte sich um bei dem Gedanken zu fallen. Doch er fiel nicht. Die Zeit schien mit ihm zu stoppen. Es war, als würde der Wind sich strecken und ihn auf seinen unsichtbaren Schwingen tragen. Jib brauchte einen Moment, bis er verstand, dass er es geschafft hatte.  
„Ich kann es! Ich kann es!“, rief er begeistert.  
Wacklig drehte der junge Eulerich eine Kurve. Der Wind strich sanft über seine Federn und lenkte ihn in die richtige Richtung. Ohne einen einzigen Flügelschlag glitt er zurück zu der Tanne und ließ sich neben Ikarus auf den Ast fallen. Der schwankte sanft, als Jib erwartungsvoll zu seinem Vater aufblickte. „Und wie war ich?“, fragte er atemlos.  
Ikarus schmiegte sich an ihn und pickte fürsorglich ein Blatt von Jibs Kopf. „Du warst fantastisch“, lobte er. „Hab ich nicht recht?“, fragte er in Richtung der Baumhöhle.  
Sofort schoben sich zwei Köpfe aus dem Nesteingang und vier runde Eulenaugen richteten sich mit begeistert funkelndem Blick auf Ikarus und Jib.  
„Sind wir jetzt dran?“, fragte Sylph, die ihre Aufregung unmöglich verbergen konnte.  
„Ich will auch!“, piepste Nova und drückte sich an ihrer Schwester vorbei nach draußen.  
Ikarus lachte. Ein letztes Mal streichelte er Jib über die Federn, dann gab er sich geschlagen und machte sich daran, Sylph und Nova beizubringen, was er schon eben Jib gelehrt hatte.  
Der Jungeulerich schaute von seinem Ast aus zu, wie seine Schwestern sich unter Ikarus' Ratschlägen in die Luft erhoben. Sylph war ein Naturtalent. Schon bei ihrem ersten Flug gaben ihre Flügel nicht das leiseste Geräusch von sich. Jib lächelte, als er Nova wild durch die Luft flattern sah. Allerdings nicht für lange, dann hatte sie den Bogen raus und machte sich ebenso gut wie ihre älteren Geschwister.  
In später Nacht stiftete Sylph die anderen zu einem Wettfliegen an. Die erste Runde gewann sie mit Abstand. Die Zweite ließen Jib und Sylph Nova gewinnen.  
Ikarus beobachtete sie von der Tanne aus, ohne sie eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. Jib wusste, dass er nichts zu befürchten hatte, solange sein Vater auf sie aufpasste.  
Am frühen Morgen rief Ikarus die Jungeulen zu sich und trieb sie zurück in ihr Nest. Jib kuschelte sich, dicht an Sylphs Seite gepresst, müde in das Moos. Nach der aufregenden Nacht schliefen die drei Geschwister auf der Stelle ein.

Es war beinahe Mondhoch, als sich Morgenstern und Messerzahn noch berieten, welche und wie viele ihrer Krieger sie auf die Große Versammlung begleiten sollten. Die Mitglieder des BlattClans waren bis auf die Wachtposten im Wald alle anwesend und hatten sich im Gras verteilt, doch ihre Blicke galten ausnahmslos den Clanführern. Kein einziges Wort fand seinen Weg von Katze zu Katze. Es saß nur ein jeder da, das Fell in der Abendbrise bewegt, und wartete auf die Entscheidung. Die Luft knisterte vor Spannung.  
Nachtpfote lag ein Stück abseits der anderen, die Augen auf Morgenstern gerichtet und ganz in ihrer eigenen Gedankenwelt gefangen.  
 _Wir werden also tatsächlich den Versammlungsort aufsuchen._ Sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Schnauze. _Nach allem, was passiert ist._  
So hatte es Morgenstern bei Sonnenfall verkündet und war bei ihren Kriegern auf gemischte Gefühle gestoßen. Der Überfall des WurzelClans vor einigen Nächten hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Nicht nur die Narben in ihrem Fell, auch die Wunden in ihren Herzen, die nicht so leicht heilten. Die Katzen waren unsicher, verängstigt, und manche von ihnen brachte allein der Gedanke, sich ihren Feinden erneut gegenüberzustellen, zum Zittern. Ebenso sanft wie entschlossen hatte Morgenstern zu ihnen gesprochen und zum Ausdruck gebracht, wie wichtig es sei, den feindlichen Kriegern jetzt zu begegnen. „Wir werden uns nicht wie die Kaninchen, für die uns der WurzelClan hält, in diesem Wald verkriechen. Wir müssen ihm die Stirn bieten, ihm zeigen, dass wir uns nicht so einfach vertreiben lassen, und dem Gesetz der Krieger folgen, wie es der SternenClan verlangt“, hatte sie gesagt. „An Vollmond herrscht heiliger Waffenstillstand. Wenn Zapfenstern noch einen Funken Ehre hat, wird er ihn nicht brechen.“  
Nachtpfote drehte sich allein beim Gedanken daran der Magen um. Sie schob den Rest der Maus, die sie eben gegessen hatte, von sich und rappelte sich auf. Sie hielt das Warten nicht mehr aus. Zögernd trottete sie zu Messerzahn, das Gras trocken und hart unter ihren Tatzen. Ihr war bewusst, wie ihr mehrere Augenpaare über die Lichtung hinweg aufmerksam folgten.  
Als der braune Kater sie bemerkte, straffte er die Muskeln unter seinem dicken Pelz. Die Wunde an seiner Flanke sah besser aus, aber es war ersichtlich, dass er eine Narbe zurückbehalten würde, die ihn für immer an die schicksalhafte Nacht erinnerte, in der der BlattClan sein Lager in die blutigen Pfoten Zapfensterns und seiner Krieger hatte geben müssen. Messerzahn legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Nachtpfote mit seinen interessierten dunkelgelben Augen.  
Die Schülerin senkte respektvoll den Kopf, das Fell kribbelte ihr heiß im Nacken. Auf einmal kam sie sich lächerlich vor. „Ähm. Ich wollte fragen...fragen, ob–“, stammelte sie.  
Morgenstern unterbrach sie. „Du möchtest wissen, ob du mit auf die Große Versammlung darfst.“ Ihr Blick, der noch eben auf das Stück Frischbeute zwischen ihren Pfoten fokussiert war, lag jetzt auf Nachtpfote. Es war allerdings unmöglich, in ihren blauen Augen irgendetwas zu lesen. Nachtpfote schluckte und nickte zögernd.  
Darauf schwieg Morgenstern eine Weile, ohne ihren Blick von der kleinen schwarzen Katze abzuwenden. Der Wind bog spielerisch ihre spitzen Ohren. „Fast jeder will uns begleiten“, antwortete sie schließlich. „Wir werden starke Pfoten brauchen heute Nacht. Es wird Zeit, den WurzelClan zur Rede zu stellen und niemand weiß, wie Zapfenstern reagieren wird.“ Ihr Blick verschattete sich. Ihre Augen huschten kurz zu ihrem Stellvertreter hinüber. „Aber ich denke, du solltest mit uns kommen, Nachtpfote.“  
Messerzahn sah so überrascht aus, wie Nachtpfote sich fühlte. Der mächtige Kater sah seine Anführerin lange an, und Nachtpfote hatte keine Ahnung, was er in ihrem Gesicht entdeckte, das ihn überzeugte, aber letztendlich nickte er zustimmend und entließ die Schülerin mit einem Zucken seiner Schwanzspitze.  
Nachtpfote murmelte Dank und wandte sich rasch ab. Die Gedanken wirbelten in ihrem Kopf, während sie den Blick des braunen Katers in ihrem Rücken spürte. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Morgenstern ihr tatsächlich erlauben würde, sie zur Großen Versammlung zu begleiten. Trotz des Waffenstillstandes war diese Nacht nicht gerade mit einer friedlichen Zusammenkunft zu rechnen und Nachtpfote hatte erwartet, dass die Anführerin ausschließlich ihre stärksten Krieger mitnehmen und Älteste und Schüler auf der Lichtung zurücklassen würde.  
 _Was hat sie wohl in mir gesehen?,_ fragte sie sich, als sie durch das nasse Gras tappte.  
Unsicher blieb sie über den Resten ihrer letzten Mahlzeit stehen, die Blicke mehrerer Katzen noch immer auf ihrem Pelz. Sie entdeckte Tannenpfote ein paar Schritte weiter, wie er sich gerade mit Klettenpfote einen Spatzen teilte. Nachtpfote spürte einen seltsamen Stich des Bedauerns, als sie die beiden betrachtete, aber sie traute sich nicht, zu ihnen hinüber zu gehen. Das weiche Fell an Tannenpfotes Nacken zauste sich im Wind, als er den Kopf zurückwarf und laut über etwas schnurrte, das sein Freund gesagt hatte. Nachtpfote zuckte mit den Schnurrhaaren, ihr Pelz wurde heiß. Noch während sie unschlüssig zu den anderen Schülern spähte, fing Tannenpfote plötzlich ihren Blick auf.  
„Nachtpfote!“  
Sie zuckte zusammen, als der Kater sie mit leuchtenden Augen zu sich winkte. Er schien so fröhlich, trotz allem, was die Katzen des BlattClans durchmachen mussten, seine Ohren waren aufgerichtet und sein Schwanz peitschte energisch durch die Luft. Mit juckenden Pfoten setzte Nachtpfote sich in Bewegung, wobei sie versuchte, das nervöse Zucken ihrer Schnurrhaare zu unterdrücken.  
„Komm, Nachtpfote, setz dich dazu!“, lud Tannenpfote sie ein und klopfte auf das Gras. Klettenpfote, das Maul voll Essen, nickte ihr freundlich zu.  
„Danke.“ Dicht neben dem grüngrauen Kater ließ Nachtpfote sich fallen, wobei ihr Schwanz aus Versehen über Tannenpfotes Flanke strich. Sie erstarrte und wartete mit klopfendem Herzen auf seine Reaktion, aber Tannenpfote hatte sich abgewandt und sah über die Lichtung neugierig zu Morgenstern und Messerzahn herüber.  
„Was glaubt ihr, was heute Nacht passieren wird?“, fragte er mit überschlagenen Beinen und interessiert geneigtem Kopf. „Wen werden sie mitnehmen?“  
Klettenpfote schluckte seinen Bissen hinunter, eine Spatzenfeder löste sich von seiner Schnauze und schwebte sachte ins Gras. Anders als Tannenpfote warf Klettenpfote nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Clanführer, dann schaute er Nachtpfote neugierig an. „Hey, Nachtpfote, du warst doch gerade bei Morgenstern und Messerzahn. Was haben sie gesagt?“  
„Stimmt“, rief Tannenpfote und schon spürte Nachtpfote seinen warmen Blick wieder auf ihrem Fell. „Was wolltest du von ihnen?“  
Unbehaglich rutschte die schwarze Katze über den Boden.  
„Ich treffe dich auf der Großen Versammlung.“  
Rauchfuß' Worte hingen ihr noch in den Ohren, ließen ihr einfach keine Ruhe. Warum hatte er das gesagt? Wie war er sich so sicher gewesen, dass Nachtpfote und der BlattClan überhaupt kommen würden? Seine Stimme hatte sich so entschlossen angehört, als wäre der SternenClan in seinen Träumen gewandelt, um ihm die Zukunft zu offenbaren. Verwirrt sah Nachtpfote auf und bemerkte, dass sie, tief in ihre Gedanken versunken, beinahe vergessen hatte zu antworten.  
„Morgenstern hat mir erlaubt, sie zu begleiten“, sagte sie.  
Klettenpfote und Tannenpfote rissen die Augen auf. „Was, wirklich?“, fragte der älteste Schüler und sein braunes Fell sträubte sich vor Neid.  
Tannenpfote stupste Nachtpfote mit der Nase an. „Morgenstern scheint großes Vertrauen in dich zu haben“, vermutete er, „Klettenpfote ist auch schon bei ihr gewesen, aber sie hat uns beiden befohlen, hier zu bleiben und auf die Ältesten zu achten.“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde nachdenklich, als versuchte er, Morgensterns Entscheidung nachzuvollziehen und etwas an seiner Freundin zu entdecken, das ihm bisher entgangen war. Dann biss er sorgenvoll die Zähne zusammen. „Pass auf dich auf, okay? Lass dir nicht von den WurzelClan-Kriegern den Pelz zerfetzen.“  
Nachtpfote spürte eine seltsame Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Sie brauchte ihre ganze Kraft, den Blick von den Grashalmen bei ihren Zehen zu heben und Tannenpfote anzusehen. „Ich pass auf“, murmelte sie.  
Klettenpfote fuhr sich rasch mit der Zunge über das Nackenfell, bis es wieder glatt lag. „Tannenpfote hat recht, sei vorsichtig“, riet er. „Ich traue Zapfenstern keinen Mäuseschwanz weit.“ Mit finsterer Miene grub er seine Krallen in die Erde.  
„Wir werden sehen.“ Tannenpfote wälzte sich auf die andere Seite, das blasse Sonnenlicht fing sich in seinen Haarspitzen. Nachtpfote fühlte, dass er sie noch immer beobachtete und starrte mit brennendem Pelz auf die Federn, die von dem Spatzen noch übrig geblieben waren.  
Klettenpfote schnaubte, knabberte an der Beute und schlang den letzten Rest hinunter. Die Schüler warteten, bis auf das scharfe Knacken der Vogelknochen zwischen Klettenpfotes Zähnen, in völliger Stille.

Als der Mond seinen Platz am Himmel gefunden hatte, war die Zeit gekommen. Die Katzengruppe, die Morgenstern für die Teilnahme am Clantreffen ausgewählt hatte – bestehend aus Messerzahn, Wasserfell, Nassfuß, Eichelpelz, Blattsprenkel, Fleckenfell, Dunkelpelz und Nachtpfote – versammelte sich wie eine dunkle Wolke im Sternenglanz. Mit gesträubten Pelzen und steifen Schritten stolzierten sie durch das Gras, aufgeregt auf das Zeichen zum Aufbruch. Nachtpfote drehte sich unwohl zwischen den gebleckten Zähnen und peitschenden Schwänzen. Durch die Wand aus Körpern warf sie einen letzten Blick zurück ins Dickicht, ihr Herz schwer, als sie Tannenpfotes enttäuschtes Gesicht im Schatten der Farnwedel entdeckte.  
Morgenstern setzte los und die Katzen folgten ihr wie ein einziges Wesen. Mit einem stillen Gebet zum SternenClan wandte Nachtpfote sich ab und folgte ihrer Anführerin in den Wald.  
Unter den tiefschwarzen Bäumen hielten die Krieger sich dicht beisammen, das Knistern der Laubblätter unter ihren Pfoten im ruhigen Dickicht ohrenbetäubend laut. Nachtpfote blieb stets in Wasserfells Nähe, das graue Fell ihrer Mentorin schimmerte wie die Oberfläche eines klaren Sees im Mondlicht. Die Angst lauerte wie ein Schatten in ihrem Nacken, jederzeit bereit, ihre Fänge in Nachtpfotes Fleisch zu treiben. Sie wünschte plötzlich, Tannenpfote hätte mitgehen dürfen, denn niemanden hätte sie jetzt lieber bei sich gehabt. Das rasche Tempo hielt sie jedoch bald vom Denken ab. Mit einem Schwanzschnippen wischte sie alle Zweifel aus ihrem Kopf und sprintete weiter.  
Nachdem die Krieger eine ganze Weile schweigend durch die Finsternis gerannt waren, kam der Halt so überraschend, dass Nachtpfote fast ungebremst in Wasserfells Flanke lief. Ihre Mentorin jaulte erschrocken auf und stolperte gegen Dunkelpelz. Der schwarze Kater wirbelte mit einem unwirschen Zischen herum. Verlegen eine Entschuldigung murmelnd trat Nachtpfote zurück, die Erde zu ihren Pfoten aufgewühlt. Wasserfell entspannte ihre straffen Muskeln und schoss Dunkelpelz ihrerseits einen Blick zurück, bis der sein Fell legte und sich durch die Katzengruppe zu einem anderen Platz schob. Nachtpfote prickelte das Fell vor Scham, doch Wasserfell schnurrte nur und schlappte ihr mit der rosa Zunge über den Kopf.  
Morgensterns Knurren lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Umgebung. Die goldene Katze stand klein, aber erhobenen Hauptes, neben ihrem Stellvertreter, die Pfoten am Kamm der Lichtung, die sich vor ihnen aus dem rabenschwarzen Wald auftat. Ein großer Fels ragte aus der Wiese wie ein stiller Wächter und entzweite den Fluss, der die Grenze zwischen den Territorien des Blatt- und des WurzelClans markierte. Das Wasser teilte sich bereitwillig in zwei silberne Bänder, die leise murmelnd um den Stein herum flossen, bevor sie sich auf der anderen Seite wieder zusammenfanden. Der Fels war genau auf der Grenze. Ein neutrales Gebiet.  
Sie hatten den Versammlungsort erreicht.  
Nachtpfote erstarrte, reckte die Nase vor und prüfte die Luft. Der Geruch des WurzelClans hing deutlich im Wind, ließ ihr das Fell zu Berge stehen.  
 _Wie es scheint, sind wir nicht allein._  
Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um durch die Körper ihrer Gefährten etwas zu erkennen. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass sich bereits etwa ein Dutzend Katzen auf der Lichtung befand. Sie hatten sich auf ihrer Flussseite im Schatten des Felsens niedergelassen, die Silhouetten im wogenden, schwarzen Gras kaum auszumachen. Nachtpfote betrachtete den Stein erneut und stellte mit einem eisigen Gefühl in der Brust fest, dass eine einzelne finstere Gestalt sich vor dem nächtlichen Sternenhimmel erhob: Zapfenstern hatte seinen Platz auf dem Großfelsen eingenommen.  
Die Schülerin zuckte angespannt mit den Ohren. Dass der WurzelClan tatsächlich hier war – was bedeutete es? Wasserfell an ihrer Seite schnaubte missbilligend, aber Nachtpfote konnte den Blick nicht von Zapfensterns scharfem, mächtigem Umriss abwenden. Ihrer Vernunft zum Trotz begann ein kleiner Teil von ihr, sich Hoffnungen zu machen. Vielleicht würde die Feindschaft des anderen Clans ein Ende haben. Der Gedanke daran, in ihr Lager zurückzukehren, noch einmal durch den raschelnden Ginstertunnel auf die sonnenbefleckte Lichtung des BlattClans zu treten, ließ ihre Pfoten in heißer Erwartung zappeln.  
Als Morgenstern sich in Bewegung setzte, folgte Nachtpfote ihr eilig. Eichelpelz und Blattsprenkel flankierten die Clanführer, dicht gefolgt von Nassfuß, Dunkelpelz und Fleckenfell. Wasserfell drückte sich beruhigend an Nachtpfotes Seite, die beiden bildeten den Schluss. Während sich die Halme zu ihren Beinen teilten, schaute die schwarze Kätzin ein weiteres Mal über die stille Menge auf der anderen Flussseite und ihre Hoffnung löste sich auf wie ein Blutstropfen im Wasser. Je näher sie dem Großfelsen kam, desto deutlicher zeichneten sich die Gesichter der anwesenden Katzen im Mondlicht ab. Sie alle, Clan wie Anführer, starrten den Kriegern des BlattClans feindselig entgegen.  
Nachtpfote legte unwillkürlich die Ohren an, sie spürte, wie sich das Fell in ihrem Nacken aufrichtete. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder hinauf, bis sie Zapfenstern vor dem sternenhellen Himmel ausmachen konnte. Seine Augen lagen fest auf Morgenstern, die Mundwinkel zu einem leeren Grinsen verzerrt.  
Der Schülerin lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Zapfenstern sah nicht aus, als sei er auf Frieden aus. Ganz im Gegenteil; seine ganze Erscheinung drehte Nachtpfote den Magen um. Mit stotterndem Herzen presste sie sich an Wasserfells Seite.  
 _Was hast du vor? Du wirst doch nicht den heiligen Waffenstillstand brechen?_

**DIE GROßE VERSAMMLUNG**

Mit gesträubtem Fell schritt Morgenstern voran. Falls sie die feindseligen Blicke der Krieger des WurzelClans beunruhigten, so ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. Alles an ihr strahlte Entschlossenheit aus. Die Augen fest auf den Großfelsen gerichtet, strich sie lautlos durch das Gras, bis sie das Flussufer erreicht hatte. Dort bedeutete sie ihren Kriegern mit einem Wink der Nase, stehen zu bleiben. Eichelpelz brummte und setzte sich ins Gras, Blattsprenkel dicht an der Seite. Nachtpfote zögerte, die Furcht wie ein Stachel in ihrer Brust.  
„Haltet Augen und Ohren offen“, raunte Morgenstern, den Blick wachsam auf die schemenhaften Katzen am anderen Ende der Lichtung gerichtet. „Haltet die Krallen jederzeit bereit, aber greift nicht an, wenn Zapfenstern es nicht zuerst tut.“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, wandte die Anführerin sich ab, sprang über den Fluss und erklomm mit kühner Eleganz den rauen Fels. Zapfensterns kalte gelbe Augen folgten der sandfarbenen Katze dabei interessiert.  
Die beunruhigten BlattClan-Katzen verteilten sich ein Stück weit im Gras, die Ohren wachsam gespitzt, die Muskeln unter dem Fell zitternd vor Spannung. Nachtpfote rückte möglichst unauffällig von ihren Gefährten ab und suchte nach Rauchfuß. Die Körper der fremden Krieger warfen lange Schatten über die Erde und der Wind, der ihre Gesichter zauste, machte es schwer, jemanden zu erkennen, aber das Mondlicht drängte helfend durch die Wolkendecke, bis Nachtpfote den alten grauen Kater schließlich entdeckte. Rauchfuß hatte ebenfalls ein paar Hasensprünge Abstand zu seinen Clangefährten geschaffen, er hockte in der Nähe des Flusses auf der windabgewandten Seite der versammelten Katzen. Nachtpfote vergewisserte sich, dass Wasserfell voll auf das Geschehen auf der Spitze des Großfelsens konzentriert war, um sich leise ein paar Schritte weiter aus der Gruppe zu lösen. Als sie sich fast bis zum dichten Weißdorngestrüpp am Rand der Lichtung vorgearbeitet hatte, bemerkte sie, dass auch Rauchfuß sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nach ihr umblickte. Sobald er sie sah, richteten sich seine Ohren erleichtert auf. Im nächsten Augenblick erhob er sich und kam auf sie zu.  
Nachtpfote stoppte das Herz. _Verdammt!,_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. _Was denke ich mir nur dabei? Wenn uns jetzt irgendjemand sieht..._ Sie beobachtete, wie der Älteste durch das Flussbett in ihre Richtung watete, das Wasser, das an dieser Stelle nur knapp an seine Schulter reichte, teilte sich mit verräterischem Wispern vor seiner Brust. Nachtpfote schielte zu ihren Gefährten herüber, suchte nach einem Anzeichen dafür, dass sie bereits aufgeflogen war, aber die BlattClan-Katzen mitsamt ihrer Mentorin waren ganz auf den Großfelsen und die beiden Anführer fokussiert. Die standen sich mittlerweile mit drohend zuckenden Schwänzen und angespannten Gliedern gegenüber.  
An ihrem Ufer angekommen schüttelte Rauchfuß den Pelz, schaute sich vorsichtig um und schlich, den Bauch ins feuchte Gras gedrückt, näher an die kleine schwarze Kätzin heran. Unbehaglich wartete Nachtpfote auf seine Ankunft. Das Herz hämmerte ihr in den Ohren und mit jedem Schlag erwartete sie wütendes und empörtes Jaulen, aber als sich Rauchfuß neben ihr niederließ, war es noch immer still. Geschickt schlich er so weit um Nachtpfote herum, bis sie sich zwischen ihm und den anderen BlattClan-Kriegern befand.  
„Hast du Morgenstern von Zapfensterns Plänen berichtet?“, flüsterte er, ohne sich etwas aus einer Begrüßung zu machen.  
Nachtpfote warf ihm aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick zu, zu nervös, um den Kopf vom Geschehen auf der Lichtung abzuwenden. Verschiedene Gefühle blitzten ihr durch den Magen, vermischt mit den tausend Fragen, die sich wie Spinnweben durch ihren Hinterkopf gesponnen hatten. „Nein“, seufzte sie. Die Neugier begann an ihren Zehen zu nagen, jede Sekunde, die Rauchfuß schwieg. Dann sah sie, dass sein Fell gefährlich gesträubt und das Gras zu seinen Pfoten von seinen Krallen zerfetzt war.  
„Warum hast du es nicht getan?“, knurrte er bestürzt, so laut dass Nachtpfote befürchtete, die halbe Katzenversammlung könnte ihn hören. „Nun wird es zu spät sein.“  
Nachtpfote horchte auf. „Wie meinst du das? Warum zu spät?“ Einen Moment vergaß sie den Großfelsen und stierte den Ältesten des WurzelClans an. Eine finstere Vorahnung kroch ihr über den Rücken.  
Rauchfuß hatte den Kopf zurückgeworfen, das Mondlicht zeichnete weiße Tümpel in seine Augen. „Zapfenstern...Ich fürchte, er will seinen Plan, WurzelClan und BlattClan zu vereinen, diese Nacht in die Tat umsetzen.“  
Nachtpfote sprang mit einem Satz auf die Pfoten. „Das kann nicht sein!“, rief sie erschrocken. Zweifellos hätte jede Katze auf der Lichtung sie gehört, wenn nicht im gleichen Augenblick ein schrilles Jaulen vom Hochstein ertönt wäre. Die Schülerin fuhr herum und erstarrte.  
Die Versammlung hatte begonnen.  
„Alle herhören! Die Große Versammlung ist jetzt eröffnet!“, schrie Zapfenstern. Der braune Kater stolzierte mit herausgestreckter Brust über den Fels, die alte Narbe, die sich von seiner Kehle bis zum Bauch zog, entblößt im Schein des Mondes. Als er sich der Aufmerksamkeit aller Katzen sicher war, richtete er sich an Morgenstern. „Darf ich beginnen?“, fragte er, die Stimme vollkommen ruhig, das Gesicht unmöglich zu lesen.  
Morgenstern nickte knapp. Lediglich ein Zucken ihres Schwanzes ließ erahnen, wie sehr Zapfensterns gespielte Höflichkeit sie kochen ließ.  
Der Anführer des WurzelClans überging ihren kalten Blick und wandte sich wieder an die versammelten Katzen. „Katzen beider Clans!“, rief er mit schriller Stimme. „Ich mache euch ein Angebot.“  
Nachtpfote fühlte, wie ein dicker Kloß ihr die Kehle zuschnürte. Rauchfuß' Worte klangen noch in ihren Ohren nach.  
 _Diese Nacht...ein Angebot..._  
Zapfenstern drehte sich auf dem Großfelsen einmal im Kreis, die Augen wie zwei reine Flammen auf die Anwesenden zu seinen Pfoten gerichtet, als wollte er sichergehen, dass ihn auch jede Katze sehen konnte. „Was genau sind wir eigentlich?“, rief er schließlich, ließ es allerdings nicht im Geringsten wie eine Frage klingen, vielmehr wie eine Aufforderung, als würde er nur darauf warten, dass sich ihm jemand widersetzte, auf die Pfoten sprang und zur Rede stellte. Aber niemand wagte es, nach seinen seltsamen Worten nur einen Laut von sich zu geben. Ein Eulenschrei war das Einzige, was durch die vollkommene Nachtstille drang. Zapfenstern ließ den Schwanz wie einen windgepeitschten Ast durch die Luft sausen, als habe er auch keine Antwort erwartet. „Ich sage es euch“, blaffte er, „Kaninchen sind wir, verstecken uns mit zitternden Pelzen in unseren Territorien wie Beute in ihrem Loch! Patrouillieren an den Grenzen wie feige Fuchsherzen, jederzeit einen Übergriff des feindlichen Clans erwartend. Aber wozu eigentlich? Warum streiten sich die Katzen um jeden Happen Beute? Wie sollen wir die Blattleere überleben mit den Wunden aus unzähligen sinnlosen Kämpfen?“  
Zapfenstern hielt inne, der Blick nun auf Morgenstern gerichtet. Ihre blauen Augen ließen nicht von ihm ab, kalt und unergründlich. Unruhe breitete sich unter den Katzen des BlattClans aus. Nachtpfote konnte von ihrem Platz im Schatten des Unterholzes sehen, dass viele ihrer Freunde feindselig die Ohren anlegten.  
„Worauf willst du hinaus?“, erhob sich eine einzelne Stimme aus ihrer Menge. Es war Nassfuß.  
Nachtpfote, die sich ein Stück tiefer ins Gras gekauert hatte, scharrte mit den Krallen durch die nasse Erde. „Rauchfuß, ich...“, setzte sie an, selbst noch unsicher, wie sie den Satz beenden sollte. Weitere Worte blieben ihr aber erspart, denn als sie sich wandte, um Rauchfuß aus den Augenwinkeln zu betrachten, stellte sie überrascht fest, dass von dem alten Kater keine Spur zu sehen war. Obwohl sie ihren Blick einmal über das Gras schweifen ließ, konnte sie ihn nirgends entdecken.  
 _Wo ist er bloß hingegangen?_  
Die aufkommende Panik unterdrückend stemmte sie ihre Pfoten in den Boden, um das Zittern ihrer Beine zu unterdrücken. Die Sträucher in ihrem Rücken wisperten bedrohlich, aus dem Wald spürte Nachtpfote die Schatten weiter auf sich zu kriechen. Unwillkürlich drehte sie den Kopf, das Gefühl, dass fremde Blicke sich in ihren Rücken bohrten, ließ ihr Nackenfell sich aufstellen.  
„Worauf ich hinaus will?“, jaulte Zapfenstern vom Großfelsen und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. Er hielt Nassfuß mit seinem kalten Blick gefangen, seine Krallen kratzten mit einem furchterregenden Geräusch über den Stein. Auf einmal sträubte sich sein brauner Pelz, bis er doppelt so groß wirkte. „Vergesst die alten Grenzen!“, schrie er so laut, dass die Katzen zu seinen Füßen zusammenschraken. „WurzelClan und BlattClan werden sich zu einem einzigen Clan vereinen!“ Bei den letzten Worten legte der Anführer des WurzelClans das Gewicht auf seine Hinterpfoten und ließ die Vordertatzen mit gespreizten Klauen durch den Himmel sausen. Eine Eule erhob sich aus den schwarzen Silhouetten der Tannen und suchte erschrocken das Weite. Die kurze Stille, die auf seine Ansprache folgte, wurde gleich von fassungslosem Jaulen durchbrochen.  
Nachtpfote war trotz Rauchfuß' Warnung nicht weniger bestürzt. Mit angehaltenem Atem blickte sie zu Morgenstern hinauf, die Zapfenstern noch immer reglos gegenüberstand, und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Die Anführerin starrte den braunen Kater aus ungläubig geweiteten Augen an, nicht einmal ihre Schwanzspitze zuckte.  
„Das ist ein Verstoß gegen das Gesetz der Krieger!“ Der empörte Ruf kam aus den Reihen der BlattClan-Katzen, bevor Morgenstern ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.  
Zapfenstern ließ sich nicht beirren. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen fuhr er herum, der Blick glitt über die kleine Gruppe, an deren Rand sich Nachtpfote ins Gras gekauert hatte. „Wir können uns ein neues Gesetz der Krieger erschaffen ohne irgendwelche jämmerlichen Kriegerahnen!“, knurrte er, seine Lefzen verächtlich zurückgezogen. „Was machen sie schon anderes, als uns von oben zu beobachten. Was haben sie für euch getan, als ihr euer Lager aufgeben und das Territorium verlassen musstet? Nichts? Sie haben nicht einmal die Macht, ihre eigenen Katzen zu schützen.“ Seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn, als er sich in die Brust warf. „Ich werde das tun. Ich werde ein neues Gesetz erschaffen. Und ihr könnt mir dabei helfen.“  
Der Wind sandte eine heftige Böe durch den Wald, die Nachtpfote wie ein Eishauch ins Gesicht schlug. Sie starrte hoch zum Großfelsen, so entsetzt, dass sie die schockierten Schreie ihrer Clangefährten kaum hörte. Blattsprenkel und Dunkelpelz waren auf die Pfoten gesprungen und bleckten angriffslustig die Zähne. Fleckenfell starrte in den Himmel, die angstgeweiteten Augen fingen das Licht des Mondes. „Das darfst du nicht zulassen, Morgenstern!“, meldete Wasserfell sich aufgebracht. Nachtpfotes Mentorin hatte die Krallen ausgefahren und schwang ihre Tatze durch die Luft.  
Morgenstern senkte den Kopf und bedeutete ihren Kriegern mit einem einzigen Schwanzschnippen, still zu bleiben. Sie wirkte noch immer vollkommen ruhig. Ihr Blick glitt über Wasserfell hinweg, bis er auf Messerzahn liegen blieb. „Was sagt mein Zweiter Anführer dazu?“, fragte sie. Ihre Stimme war nicht so laut wie die von Zapfenstern, aber sie ging ebenso klar über die Lichtung.  
Messerzahn hatte bisher geschwiegen, sein dunkler, getigerter Pelz sträubte sich in seinem kräftigen Nacken. Obwohl er sich zurückhielt, war das Spiel seiner Muskeln unter dem Fell gut zu sehen. Er war der einzige Kater auf der Großen Versammlung, der es mit seinen breiten Schultern und gekrümmtem Rücken mit Zapfensterns Größe aufnehmen konnte. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen schauten Morgenstern fest an. „Das ist mit Abstand die mäusehirnigste Idee, von der ich je gehört habe“, knurrte er ohne zu zögern.  
Nachtpfote spürte einen Funken Stolz in sich aufsteigen. Sicher würde der BlattClan nicht so schnell klein beigeben. Mit klopfendem Herzen rückte sie näher zu ihren Gefährten hinüber, ohne den Großfelsen außer Acht zu lassen. Morgenstern nickte bedächtig mit dem Kopf, ein angestrengtes Lächeln kräuselte ihre Schnauze. Der Anführer des Wurzel-Clans stierte finster zu Messerzahn nach unten, aber der beachtete ihn nicht.  
„Du hast doch nicht vor, dich ihnen anzuschließen?!“ Eichelpelz beobachtete das Geschehen mit entgeistert angelegten Ohren. Wasserfell, die neben ihm hockte, kniff die Augen zusammen. „Natürlich nicht!“, zischte sie den rotbraunen Krieger an, sah jedoch selbst nicht besonders überzeugt aus.  
Nachtpfote spürte ein unangenehmes Stechen in ihrer Brust. Tausend Feuerameisen schienen über ihre Haut zu krabbeln und ihren Pelz in Brand zu setzen. Vielleicht war es ein furchtbarer Fehler gewesen, heute Nacht herzukommen. Unfähig, ein Wort zu sprechen, starrte sie auf die Szene, die sich auf der Lichtung unter dem Vollmond abspielte. Es war wie ein Albtraum, aus dem sie nicht aufwachen konnte. Die Katzen waren Schatten, zischend und fauchend, die Krallen ausgefahren und im schwachen Schein glänzend. Ihre Augen glichen lodernden Flammen. Eine Wolke schob sich vor den Mond und ließ nicht genug Licht, als dass Nachtpfote das schmale Band des Flusses zwischen den wogenden Grashalmen gesehen hätte. Ohne die klare Grenze war ein Gewimmel aus Katzen entstanden. Es war unmöglich noch zu sagen, wer zu welchem Clan gehörte.  
Morgenstern wandte sich wieder Zapfenstern zu. Der Kater gab ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen preis und schien das Chaos zu seinen Pfoten zu genießen. Als Morgenstern ihm entgegentrat, verschwand das Grinsen wie ein blasser Sonnenstrahl an einem Blattleere-Tag. „Es wird Zeit, dass du dich entscheidest“, knurrte er, „Zur Blattfrische möchte ich wieder in meiner Höhle sein.“  
Nachtpfote hörte Blattsprenkels Zischen noch unter vielen anderen Stimmen: „Am liebsten würde ich ihm das Fell über sein hässliches Gesicht ziehen!“ Sie suchte mit den Augen die Umgebung ab, bis sie Blattsprenkel entdeckte, die nicht unweit von ihr im hohen Gras kauerte. Die Kriegerin knurrte zornig und sah aus, als wollte sie sich jeden Augenblick auf Zapfenstern stürzen.  
 _Heiliger SternenClan, lass es nicht zu einem weiteren Kampf kommen! Wir sind nicht kräftig genug,_ flehte Nachtpfote im Stillen.  
Zweifellos hatte auch der WurzelClan Wunden aus dem letzten Kampf davongetragen, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass die Katzen des BlattClans bei einem erneuten Gefecht eine Chance hätten. Jeden Muskel angespannt blinzelte Nachtpfote durch einen aufkommenden feinen Nieselregen zu den Anführern hinauf. Über der Versammlung hatten die beiden begonnen, sich lauernd zu umkreisen, während unter ihnen die Anwesenden gebannt auf Morgensterns Antwort warteten. Die Katze mit dem goldenen Fell zögerte, warf Messerzahn einen Blick zu. Sie schien eine Entscheidung zu fassen und wandte sich mit wütend blitzenden Augen an ihr Gegenüber.  
„Ich werde mich deinem Vorhaben nicht anschließen, Zapfenstern“, sagte sie kalt. „Der SternenClan hat seit jeher über uns gewacht, und zwar über beide Clans. Wie kannst du es wagen, so über unsere Ahnen zu sprechen? Mögen sie deine verräterischen Worte hören und über dich richten. Ich werde auf sie vertrauen, wie ich es immer getan habe.“  
Zapfenstern knurrte tief aus der Kehle. Nachtpfote fühlte einen eisigen Schauer über ihren Rücken jagen, als der braune Kater seine Augen zusammenkniff und die Krallen ausfuhr.  
„Das ist also dein letztes Wort?“, sagte er tonlos. „Du hast es nicht anders gewollt...“

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
